Trick or Terror
by protejerinnocencia
Summary: It's Halloween and Mick is in for a treat...maybe not. There really must be a reason vampires don't like Halloween.


_Trick or Terror_

I try not to get too involved in the festivities of mortals. I tend to avoid big parties and things like that. Well that was of course until I met Beth. Sure she knew my big secret and for the most part she'd stopped asking a million questions but tonight…boy was I in for an earful.

It was around five when the knock on my door came. I was just pouring myself a glass of A+ when I caught Beth on the security camera. I walked over and pulled open the door, glass still in hand.

"Hi," she said, just walking right in.

"Come in," I said and shut the door. I caught her eying my glass.

"Want something to drink?" I asked. She seemed to grimace a little as I walked over to the fridge. I opened it and Beth heaved a sigh of relief.

"Some water would be great," she replied and took a seat on the couch. I set my glass down and poured some water for her.

"What brings you by tonight?" I asked, joining her.

"Well…Josh is out of town for the night…some big DA party or something….and I was wondering if you wanted to…you know…help me hand out candy," she rambled.

"No…I don't do Halloween," I protested.

"Oh come on…it will be fun. You don't even have to dress up," she prodded.

"That's kind of the point. It lost its appeal about sixty years ago," I muttered.

"I guess it would be kind of insulting wouldn't it," she mumbled after a drink of water.

"It's fine. I'd probably scare the kids anyways," I laughed, taking a sip from my own glass.

"I doubt that," she replied, giving me a sly grin.

We sat in silence for a while, both contemplating our drinks. We hadn't seen each other in a while. After the escort case, I'd done my best to really avoid her. I have no doubts that she noticed.

"So…you've been avoiding me…again. You really make that a habit don't you," she sighed. It was definitely a change of subject.

"Ok…yes I've been avoiding you but what do you want me to do?" I answered.

"Call me….stop by every once and a while," she mumbled.

"Beth…I don't want to get in the way of you and Josh," I said. It was true. I knew it could never work between us.

"Yeah…well things with Josh and I aren't exactly picture perfect right now," she sighed. I licked my lips and let out a breath.

"Ok…let's go," I said, standing up.

"Go where?" she asked.

"Back to your place. Don't want to disappoint the kids," I explained. She cracked a little smile.

"You don't have to….I just…I miss seeing you," she rambled. I just nodded and grabbed my coat. She pulled hers on and we headed out the door. The drive to her apartment was quiet. I could hear her heart beating faster than normal as I pulled up and we got out.

"Uh…there isn't really much to do except wait for the kids," she stated as she started pouring candy into a large bowl. I looked around the kitchen, lost in my own thoughts.

"Mick," she called.

"Huh?" I mumbled.

"Do you ever miss it…food?" she asked.

"Not really. I mean sure I'll crave a steak or something every now and then," I answered just as the doorbell rang. Beth picked up the bowl and headed towards the door. I pulled it open. On the front step stood an array of kids in varying degrees of obnoxious costumes.

"Trick or treat," they all said in unison. Beth gave them a big smile and extended the bowl.

"What are you supposed to be?" a boy dressed as a stereotypical Dracula-esque vampire asked me.

"Me? I'm a vampire," I answered. I couldn't help myself.

"Your costume is lame," he spat. I caught Beth's expression out of the corner of my eye. She looked taken aback.

"You want to bet?" I asked and turned my back on the kids. I felt my fangs extend and I spun around. All the kids screamed and bolted from the door. I could feel Beth's eyes boring into me.

"What?" I asked.

"Ok…yeah…that is pretty scary," she murmured, shutting the door.

"Just trying to have a little fun," I answered. She tried to hide a smile but couldn't.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you Mick St John," she laughed.


End file.
